The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for increasing the efficiency of block-level processes using data relocation awareness.
During a data relocation process on a storage volume, despite the fact that no new data is written to the storage volume, block-level processes are unable to distinguish between a relocation of data and a new data receipt. Thus, there is a considerable consumption of resources during the block-level processes such as: additional network transportation, additional backup storage space, additional central processing unit (CPU) resources and computation time, higher I/O consumption, etc.